Un gran corazon nunca muere
by Ishizu14
Summary: Yugi, un niño comun y corriente que visita a su tio cada verano. En camino a conocer un poco mas las montañas, se pierde y es encontrado por un espiritu, Yami. Desde que se conocieron han jugado y compartido muchos momentos. Yami no puede ser tocado por un humano por que desaparecerá. One Shot


Se dice que los espíritus o fantasmas no existen. Yo no creo que no existan ¿Por qué? Porque yo vi uno. Era alto, un poco bronceado, cabello tricolor, parecía alguien muy frío y sin sentimientos pero en realidad es una persona muy cariñosa, amable y tierna. Lo conocí un verano, cuando estaba en la casa de mi tío en unas montañas. Le decían las montañas del dios. De pequeño no entendía por qué tenía ese nombre pero me dio curiosidad y me encamine hacia allá. Sin duda fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

Estaba llorando. Estaba perdido en aquella montaña, no sabía a dónde ir. Me di por vencido y me senté escondiendo mi rostro con mis rodillas para que nadie viera como lloraba. Pasaron 10 minutos y todavía estaba llorando. Pasaron 5 minutos más, cuando escucho que alguien me dice: "¿Estás bien, niño?". Al escuchar eso me sentí realmente feliz, alguien me había encontrado y posiblemente conocía el camino a casa. Levante la mirada, mire hacia todas las direcciones, cuando luego veo que detrás de un árbol se encuentra un chico con una máscara de zorro cubriendo su rostro. El chico no se movía y no hablaba como esperando mi respuesta.

¡Si, alguien que puede ayudarme! - Dije corriendo hacia el chico para abrazarlo, cuando siento un golpe muy fuerte en mi cabeza.

¡No me toques! - Dijo el chico con un palo de madera en su mano y en guardia.

¿¡Porque me golpeaste!? ¡AAAAH! - Dije sobando mi cabeza en la zona donde había sido golpeado.

No puedes tocarme porque desapareceré - Dijo el chico mirándome serio.

¿Desaparecer? - Dije levantándome del pasto con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

Si, desapareceré para siempre, soy un espíritu. Ya no estaré aquí nunca, así que no me toques - Dijo el chico extendiendo el palo de madera - Ten, agárrate de aquí - Dijo desviando la cara.

Tome el otro extremo del palo de madera y me levante. Mire al chico y me pregunte por que llevaba esa mascara, aunque no le preste mucha atención.

¿Estás perdido, verdad? - Dijo el chico mirándome. No sabía su expresión pero podía deducir que no tenía expresión alguna.

Si - Dije bajando la mirada, tratando de no llorar.

¿Quieres caminar un rato? - Dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos.

¡Claro! - Dije abriendo mis brazos para correr hacia él para poder abrazarlo, lo cual fue una mala idea. Agarra el palo de madera y me volvió a golpear en la cabeza dejándome otro chichón un más grande.

¿¡Es que no aprendes!? - Dijo el chico esquivando todos mis intentos de tocarlo.

Luego de varios minutos me tranquilice un poco y empezamos a caminar, yo atrás y el adelante manteniendo la distancia. En eso una sombra empieza a aparecer en un árbol a la derecha, me estaba dando miedo. La sombra se forma completamente y me dice: "¿Por qué hay un niño humano aquí? ¿Me lo puedo comer?" le pregunto al chico.

No te lo comas, no me tocara - Dijo el chico mirando a la sombra.

Está bien. Niño, si lo tocas, te comeré - Dijo la sombra para luego desaparecer.

No le hagas caso. En realidad es un zorro que amenaza pero no ladra - Dijo el chico, al parecer, para que no tuviera miedo.

Está bien - Dije siguiendo a el chico hasta un campo abierto lleno de flores, grama y un rio gigantesco a la orilla. Salí corriendo y me tire en la grama, rodando en ella, gatee para llegar a donde estaban las flores, las olí y corte algunas. Volteo y el chico estaba dormido en el pasto, con su máscara todavía puesta. Sentí curiosidad, me levanta y me puse frente a él. Mire la máscara por unos segundos, la agarre y empecé a quitarla poco a poco. Me quede impresionado, tenía las cejas un poco largas y cuando abrió los ojos me di cuenta de que eran de un color magenta.

Es un rostro normal ¿Verdad? - Dijo el chico poniéndose de nuevo la máscara.

¿Por qué usas esa mascara? - Dije con mucha curiosidad. ¿Era de alguien especial? ¿No le gustaba exponer su cara?

Porque si la uso me parecería más a un espíritu ¿No crees? - Dijo el chico levantándose de la grama - Vamos, te ayudare a salir de aquí.

Ok - Dije levantándome del piso y caminando detrás de aquel misterioso chico. Me había dicho que era un espíritu pero, ¿Era verdad?

Bien, ya llegamos - Dijo el chico parándose en la entrada de las montañas. Yo baje las escaleras y voltee para despedirme.

Adiós y gracias. Fue muy divertido estar contigo - Dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Igual - Dijo el chico secamente.

Eh… Me llamo Yugi Motou - Dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Espere un poco para que me dijera su nombre pero no hubo respuesta - Vendré mañana, te lo prometo - Me voltee y empecé a caminar.

Me llamo Yami - Dijo el chico. Cuando me di la vuelta para verlo… ya no estaba.

Al otro día, fui a la entrada de la montaña y él estaba esperándome. Me puse muy feliz. Corrí hacia él, sin procurar no tocarlo, y nos fuimos a caminar. Conmigo tenía una bolsa con helados, le di a él una paleta y empezamos a comer. Ese día fue muy divertido, jugamos, saltamos, gritamos y corrimos como si no importara nada. Pero, había un pequeño problema, al otro día me iría a mi casa por que terminaban las vacaciones de verano y ya comenzaban las clases en la escuela. Al terminar toda la diversión le dije que me tenía que ir y el próximo año volvería. Lo que me dijo fue: "Estaré esperando impacientemente a que llegues ese día" se quito la máscara y me mostro una sonrisa muy hermosa. Me sentí feliz, tenía un amigo muy divertido. Ese día me fui pero, cada verano iba. Paso el tiempo y yo ya estaba en quinto grado, fui con mi uniforme puesto y se lo mostré a Yami. El se quedo sorprendido y me dijo: "Vaya, el tiempo pasa muy rápido" y tenía razón, el tiempo estaba pasando muy rápido, yo ya tenía 11 años. Al igual que siempre, empezamos a caminar, en un momento yo veo un árbol con una gran rama en su costado y subo en ella, espero a que Yami se acerque y me guindo en la rama con mis piernas.

¿Qué haces? - Me dijo Yami con un tono de voz un poco burlón.

Quería asustarte pero, veo que no funciono - Dije levantándome para luego sentarme en la rama del árbol. Me quede mirando fijamente a Yami y después oí un crujido. La rama se rompió y empecé a caer. Yami extiende sus brazos para atraparme pero las quita de inmediato y caigo de espaldas al piso.

Yami, no me toques. No importa lo que me pase, por favor, no me toque ¿Vale? - Dije rompiendo a llorar, tapándome al instante los ojos.

Está bien - Me contesto con un tono un poco triste.

Al otro día ya volvía a mi casa, el día anterior me despedí de él con un poco de dificultad. Realmente lo iba a extrañar.

Paso el invierno, otoño y primavera. Por fin había llegado el verano, el tiempo había pasado más rápido aun.

Llegue corriendo hacia la entrada de la montaña y estaba Yami allí sentado. Se quito la máscara y me regalo una de sus sonrisas muy tierna.

Vamos, iremos a pescar - Dijo Yami poniéndose la máscara de nuevo y caminando.

Que divertido - Dije con una sonrisa muy grande siguiendo a Yami impaciente.

Luego de unos minutos caminando por el bosque llegamos a una pequeña costa con un rio en su orilla. En unas grandes piedras ya estaban las cañas de pescar y las cubetas a su lado. Corrí hasta montarme en una de esas rocas y empecé a pescar junto con Yami.

Oye, va a ver un festival esta noche. ¿Quieres ir conmigo? - Dijo Yami sin mirarme.

¿Un festival? ¿Esta noche? Está bien. Ja… Quisiera agarrarte y abrazarte fuerte en este instante - Dije alegre por la invitación.

Hazlo. Abrázame - Dijo Yami todavía sin mirarme.

No lo hare. De tantos golpes que me has dado ya he aprendido la lección - Dije borrando la sonrisa de mi rostro y mirando hacia el horizonte. Quería abrazarlo pero no podía, por que iba a desaparecer si lo hacía.

Llego la noche y estábamos ya en el festival. Yo traía un yukata azul un poco oscuro. Yami llego al festival con un yukata gris muy oscuro. Empezamos a caminar, nos estábamos divirtiendo. Nos reíamos mucho, y corríamos en cualquier ocasión.

Yugi, toma. Amarra esto en tu mano, no quiero que te pierdas - Dijo Yami amarrando el otro extremo del pañuelo en su muñeca.

Está bien - Dije amarrando el pañuelo en mi muñeca - Esto es como una cita - Dije riéndome.

Tonto, es una cita - Dijo Yami quitando su máscara para enseñarme su sonrisa. Realmente amaba esa sonrisa. Lo amaba a él.

El festival termino y Yami y yo empezamos a caminar fuera del festival. Hablando de lo bien que lo pasamos, riéndonos de todo lo que había pasado en aquel festival.

¿Por qué no te quitas la máscara? - Dije mirando a Yami.

Está bien - Dijo Yami. Se quito la máscara, me la puso a mí y me dio un beso en lo que parecía ser en los labios. Duro así unos segundos y se separo, me sonrió y siguió caminando. En eso pasan unos niños a nuestro lado y uno casi cae al piso. Yami le garra del brazo y lo levanta. El niño agradece y se va. Un brillo comienza a salir de sus dedos, yo me quedo viendo sin palabras. Iba a desaparecer.

Yugi ven, abrázame - Dijo Yami abriendo sus brazos para recibirme.

Salgo corriendo y tiro la máscara en el piso, el me abraza y me da un beso muy tierno en los labios. Es muy cálido. Al terminar el beso me dice: "Yugi, te amo" a lo que yo respondo.

¡Yo también te amo! - Dije llorando. Yami ya había desaparecido, lo único que me quedaba eran sus recuerdos y su máscara. Un tesoro que nunca olvidare.

Agarre su máscara, todavía llorando y la abrace muy fuerte. Al otro día volvía a mi casa, no iba a volver hasta que me graduara y así fue. Luego de 3 años sin ir a la casa de mi tío volví, me fui a la entrada de la montaña para descubrir que Yami estaba allí parado. Por un instante pensé que era un sueño, pero no, era Yami.

¿Qué esperas? Ven - Dijo Yami abriendo sus brazos. Comienzo a llorar como un niño pequeño y corro hacia donde está el. Lo abrazo muy fuerte. Yami me levanta el rostro y me besa muy tiernamente.

Me dieron una segunda oportunidad y esta vez me puedes tocar - Dijo Yami sonriendo y abrazándome muy fuerte. Lo amo, lo amo y lo sigo amando. Al parecer lo que dijo mi madre hace tiempo era verdad.

"Un gran corazón nunca desaparece y el amor verdadero dura para siempre".

**Fin.**

Aloqua: ¡OH MI DIOS! ¡Primera vez que hago un One-Shot! Espero me haya quedado bien.

Ishizu14: Te quedo bien. A mí me gusto.

Aloqua: ¡Genial! Bueno, esta idea vino después de que yo viera una película. Llore como niña de 5 años, con moco y todo sin mentir xD

Ishizu14: Bebe.

Aloqua: Si lo sé :3 bueno, espero les haya gustado este pequeño One- Shot. Hasta la mañana ¡Buajajajaja!

Ishizu14: No quiero arruinar nada así que, ¡Adiós! Dejen sus comentarios, si les gusto ¡Genial! Si no les gusto, bueno mejorare en hacer los One-Shot


End file.
